Animal Love
by my-beautiful-idiot
Summary: The Starkids are all characters in this AU story, taking place in New York. It's inspired by Charlene Kaye's music, so each chapter pertains to a certain song. May contain traces of Laurwalk. Strike that, may contain a LOT of Laurwalk. And just about every other ship. Talk to your doctor to find out if Animal Love is right for you.
1. Until The Morning

_Someday, I'm gonna rise up... Not until I've paid my dues._

* * *

Lights flickered outside, as rain beat against the window of the Treble Café. Lauren looked up as lightning flashed through the city streets, illuminating her reflection in the glass. She'd been in New York City for nearly two months, and she hadn't seen whether like this. It was late, and all the customers had gone, so she and Julia were just cleaning up, listening to the storm rage outside. They'd auditioned to be the musical act at the café, in their band along with Jamie, who was also with them in New York, but had been beaten by a some group called "D-J-3," so stoically named because that's what the band members' initials Although they didn't get the performing gig, though, Julia and Lauren both got jobs as waitresses at the café, which they took, glad to just have any source of salary to afford their meager existence in the city of dreams.

Little did they know that taking care of the clean-up would also be on their list of jobs to do. It was almost midnight, and they knew that they had a long walk home if they couldn't get a cab. After all, cab fare was expensive, and they were only waitresses. But the walk was short, and they could make it if they had to.

"Crazy storm out there, Jules," Lauren said, looking at the rain coming down the window.

Julia looked up. "Perfect. Now we don't have to waste money on our water bill. Just shower on the fire escape."

"I'm sure the neighbors would love that," Lauren chided, as they both got back to wiping down tables. They were almost done, when they heard a knock on the locked door.

"It's Joe," Julia said.

Sure enough, there he stood, outside, smiling like he was on top of the world. It was at that time that Lauren considered ignoring him, and leaving the pretentious drummer outside in the rain. But she knew that it would piss off Mr. Holden, the manager, if she upset his precious headlining act. So she went over and unlocked the doors.

"What do you want?" she asked, already annoyed by Joe's presence.

He slid past her and inside the café. "Darren forgot his capo, so he sent me back to get it."

"Why didn't he come himself?" Julia asked.

"You know Darren. Always afraid of getting a cold in the rain. Singers, you know how they are." He smirked and sauntered up to the stage, feeling behind a speaker, finding the capo, and turned around to face the girls. "Why are you still here?"

"We clean up afterwards," Julia said. "We can't all be rock stars."

Joe shrugged, and moved towards the door. "Well, I'll see you 'round." With that, he strode out the door to a waiting taxi, letting the door slam shut behind him.

"He's certainly confident," Julia commented. Although, for Joe Walker, "confidence" often came across as "arrogance."

They locked up a minute later, turning off the lights, and getting ready to walk the few blocks back to their miniscule apartment. It just close enough to be a brief walk, but long enough for them both to feel waterlogged by the time they ducked into their building's lobby. Jamie, who was sitting at the desk, looked up as they entered.

"Another amazing Friday," Julia said dryly.

"Can't wait for tomorrow," Jamie replied from the desk, trying to be sympathetic.

Saturdays were always the busiest, because of the open mic karaoke that happened after DJ-3 performed. It would be tiring, but with the tips, it was always necessary in order for them to be able to manage their measly existence in New York. It had been Lauren's idea to move to New York, and Julia and Jamie had tried to talk her out of it, but they'd eventually come as well.

After not getting every gig they auditioned for, there had only been two jobs available at the café, so Jamie had opted to find work elsewhere. She managed to get a job in the very building they lived, which cut the costs of their shared apartment, but required her to stay indoors most of the day. This had annoyed her at first, but on days like that, when the weather was nothing short of apocalyptic, she was thankful to have no commute to worry about.

The three friends ascended the steps, several flights, into their miniscule apartment. They'd been lucky enough thus far in New York, after all. They all had some form of a paid employment, in such jobs that none of them had to take their clothes off in order to get money. That, at least, was a success.


	2. Hummingbird Heart

**Author's Note: Yes, this chapter WAS posted last night, but I took it down because I wrote it in a hurry and felt like it wasn't as best it could be. So now it's ACTUALLY ready to be uploaded.**_  
_

**Also, yeah they're not being team starkid here. I'm using the same people as characters in a different story. Just to clear up some confusion.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

_Look at the crowd, they love you now. But come the morning, you'll be left for dead._

* * *

"Alright, everyone," said Darren from the front stage of the Treble Café, "Up next is a song you probably know."

He then proceeded to begin another Disney song. Somehow, his Disney covers were a favorite at the café, but Laure, Jaime, and Julia couldn't figure out why. Jaime, who didn't work weekends, was just walking into the restaurant. She waved hello to Julia, who was seating a party at a table, and then went directly to the bar at the far end, where Lauren was working that night.

"What can I get you, miss?" said Lauren, in a mock British accent.

Jaime dropped her voice into a gruff country twang. "A tall glass o' water, li'l missy."

"Coming right up," she snickered and got her the drink.

Jaime turned around in her bar stool to face the stage, where Darren's Disney extravaganza was reaching the climax. The café was full, with overflows of people waiting for tables sitting outside, listening to the band. They always got huge crowds in Saturday nights, even more so since DJ-3 became the regular band.

It was no wonder why they were popular; With ever-charismatic Darren as their lead singer, it wasn't hard to draw crowds. Then there were the three J's. Joey, or "Jaws" as he was nicknamed by the manager, was the keyboard player. And the Joes: Moses, who played bass, and Walker, the bad-boy drummer. It was honestly no wonder why they were such a popular act, although Lauren, Jaime, and Julia didn't count themselves among the fangirls.

At the end of their set, Darren, as the lead of the band, signed them out and opened the "open-mic" session for the night. Most of the dinner guests were leaving, to be replaced by the late-nighters. The first few performers were enthusiastic to say the least. Julia had joined Lauren and Jaime at their vantage point from the bar, and shared a few good quips about the karaoke singers. After a few, however, after a moment, Joey got back onto the stage, much to the surprise and enjoyment of the adoring audience.

"Hey, everybody! Sorry, it's just me. Not the whole band." The crowed staged an "Aw," while he glimmered in the spotlight. "However, there is a band here that we want you to hear. Now, just because they're new, doesn't mean they're not totally awesome." Jaime grinned when Joey said that last bit, throwing his head back for emphasis. He was always the goofball of the group. But her smile faded, when he said, "So come on up to the stage, Lauren, Julia, and Jaime: The Hot Girls."

Their jaws dropped. Lauren saw Walker seated by the stage, laughing smugly. "That is NOT our band name!" she called, causing everyone to turn to look at them.

Up on stage, Joey shrugged. "It is now!" The crowd laughed. But then they started chanting. "Hot Girls! Hot Girls, Hot Girls!"

"Guys, we have to go up there," Julia said to the others beneath the roar.

"No," said Lauren, crossing her arms, "Not while they're chanting that. I'm not giving the boys the satisfaction."

"Julia's right, Laur," Jaime said, getting up. "What choice do we have? We'll just do one song, and then book it out of here."

Lauren sighed. "Fine. We'll settle it with the boys, later." She stood up and lead the others up to the stage, through the lively crowd. Jaime picked a guitar and took to the main mic, Lauren went to the keyboard, and Julia took the drums. They were all shaky at playing at such short notice, but if there was one thing they knew about show business

"Um, Hi," Julia said. From onstage, she could see all the way back to the kitchen. Even the chef was leaning out the door, laughing along with the others. "Well, we're… Um." She decided to just introduce the song before it was too late. "_Hummingbird Heart."_ She nodded to her band mates, and began playing the opening chords. The giggling audience fell silent in anticipation.

As she began to sing, Lauren looked at the faces in the audience. At first, they were wary, but now, they began to smile. To nod along. A few people looked shocked at their success. And it was, in a way succeeding. They'd always wanted to perform here, if not on different terms.

And then Lauren thought to look at the table where DJ-3 was sitting. Darren was grinning, Joey looked pleased, and Moses was nodding his head. But the last Joe was staring, as though shocked. His half-smile was pleased, but still smug. He looked at Lauren, as though he knew she was looking at him. She shot him a dirty glance, and continued playing. That arrogant asshole was not going to ruin her band's first – albeit impromptu – performance.

* * *

"Here's to Lauren, Jaime, and Julia," Darren said, raising his glass. "The Hot Girls!"

It was hours later. The rest of karaoke night had gone on without trouble, but the girls performance had stuck with the crowd. Feeling that their triumph was his accomplishment, Joey had suggested the staff hang back to celebrate, which everyone agreed to, in need of the night out. (Jaime was invited, even though she didn't actually work there.

The group sat around the bar. In addition to the musicians, there was Brian, the manager of the café, was there, along with the kitchen staff, Jim, Nick, and Ali, as well as the head chef, Dylan.

As everyone raised their glasses, Lauren shouted over them, "That is NOT our name!" But drank to the title all the same.

"Ladies," said Brian, "The crowd _loved_ you."

"Thanks," Julia said. "But we have Joey to thank for that."

"Actually," Joey said, "It was Joe's idea." Joe only shrugged.

"In fact," Brian went on, "why don't you take the boy's job as lead act?" Everyone laughed at his jibe.

Everyone smiled and continued the pleasant chatter, but Lauren and Joe locked eyes again. He shook his head as if confused, raised an eyebrow, and mouthed _What?_ to her. She scoffed and gave him a look that said _You _know_ what. _He shook his head at her again, and let out a soft, incredulous laugh. _What is your problem?_ he mouthed. She set her jaw, and nodded at him. He shrugged, and gave a cocky smirk at Lauren, who rolled her eyes again, and looked away.

After a few good minutes of camaraderie and staff morale, Joe Moses nudged Joe and said, "Hey, big rock star man, what does your girlfriend think of your music career?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow, when Joe replied, "Girlfriend? Do I really look like the kind of guy to have _one_ girl? Please, I've got ladies all over me."

"Wow," she hissed, a bit louder than intended. "What an atrocious asshole."

Everyone fell silent. Joe sneered, "Excuse me?"

_Too late to go back now,_ Lauren thought. "You heard me. You're being an asshole."

"Lauren," Julia laid a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should put down the drink..."

"What?" she said, seeing how people were staring at her now. "No, Julia –"

"How, exactly am I being an asshole?" Joe said, incredulous.

Lauren stood up, which would have been a good idea if Joe did not tower over her. "You act like you're all that, like everyone loves you. But you. Are just. An ass."

"Stop it," Julia said again, quietly, taking Lauren's hand and trying to pull her backwards. "Lauren, you're drunk. Come on, I'll take you home."

She threw her friend's hand off. "I am not drunk. But fine, I can take a hint. I'll just get out of your hair so you can all just party without me." With that, Lauren grabbed her bag off the bar, and left in a huff, marching out the door. She went straight across the street, making it across just as a car sped by her.

"I should make sure she gets home safe…" Julia said, preparing to go after her.

"No," said Darren, "She'll be fine. It's not that far."

Julie looked back to the group, and decided that Lauren would only be more angry if she went to take her home. And Darren was right, it wasn't that far. Just around the corner and down the street a bit. Lauren would be fine, she told herself.

"She's certainly spirited," Nick said, once the conversation started up again.

"Yeah," Joe contemplated, looking after her until she was out of sight. "Spirited."

* * *

**OH, and tell me what you think of it! Don't forget to review. Kthanksbye!**


	3. Ellipsis

_. . ._

* * *

At eleven on Monday, Lauren and Julia were both apprehensive before going to work. Lauren, for how she acted towards Joe; and Julia for seeing Darren again, after exchanging phone numbers on Saturday night. After Lauren had left, the party sort of disintegrated, but everyone else left on better terms.

As they entered the restaurant, they looked up at the stage, where the band was warming up. Julia smiled and waved, but Lauren did her best to ignore them, especially Walker, who seemed to be trying to get her attention.

"You're going to have to talk to him eventually," Julia said, as they went back to the staff room to stow their things until the end of their shift.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Oh, now you choose to take part in my life." She was still annoyed from how Julia tried to help her on Saturday.

"Come on, Lo," she said. "Who was the one that scraped your drunk self off of the couch the other night?" Lauren laughed and looked down. "You know I have your back." Julia grabbed her apron, and made for the door. "Now, I'm going to go talk with our friends up on the stage before we open. You can join us, or you can hide until it's time to work." With that, she left, and Lauren was alone in the break room, plopped down on an old, peeling couch.

She was only alone a minute or so, though, because she heard the door open. As she looked up, she felt her stomach sink to her feet.

"Hey there, Joe," she said, annoyed by his presence already.

He nodded. "Lopez." He walked over to his cubbyhole, and fished in it for his phone. "I just wanted to say sorry for the other day."

This took Lauren by surprise. "You want to apologize?"

"Well yeah," he said, a crafty grin forming on his face. "I mean, it wasn't your fault. You were drunk, after all. And I should have known you'd be jealous and angry after –"

"Excuse me," Lauren cut him off. "Jealous?"

"Well yeah. After Moses mentioned my hypothetical girlfriend. You just couldn't contain your raging jealousy. Don't worry, though. Your secret's safe with me."

"What secret might that be?" she raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms.

Joe leisurely strolled up to her, and dropped his voice to a gruff whisper. "That you're desperately in love with me."

And, in that moment, Lauren could actually _taste_ the rage bubbling up inside of her. "Listen here, asshat," she said, trying to stand taller, but to no avail. "I wouldn't be in love with you if you were the last guy on the planet." He was still towering over her, but she hoped that she could make the point nonetheless. "I don't know what you're playing at, but – "

In that moment, someone else opened the door. "Hey," Joey said, "I was – Ohp, sorry, I'll let you two be alone." He made a clicking noise with his mouth then quickly withdrew. Lauren jumped away from Joe, who began to laugh.

Lauren shook her head at him, but decided not to say anything. She really didn't want to hate him, but when he was being so cocky and rude, it was really hard not to. She grabbed her apron and left to go prepare for the opening.

That night, DJ-3 performed, like they always did on weekdays. Only, during the week, they exclusively did covers, saving their original music for the weekends. But it seemed that the crowd would be pleased with anything that they performed. The audience was sparse, as it always was early in the week, but not any less eager.

As Darren began to sing, Lauren looked at Julia, who was practically melting as she listened to the music. She was staring moon-eyed at the handsome main singer – and he seemed to be returning her interest. It was as if he was singing right to her. Feeling a bit awkward, she steped away from Julia, and let her have her moment. But Lauren found it hard to resist: she had to steal a glance at Walker. She wasn't too surprised to find that she had captured his gaze. Only this time, perhaps drunk on the power of the song that was playing, she held his gaze, and refused to look away. She gave off no emotion, and just let the moment hang there. After a couple of heartbeats, the side of Joe's mouth twitched up to something like a smile, and he broke his stare to focus on the song.

"I just don't understand them," Lauren mused.

Julia shook her head. "You don't have to understand to understand," she said, almost in a daze. Lauren had noticed Julia's interactions with the lead singer all day, somehow different from before. She supposed it was due to the little staff-bonding that they had the other night. Come to think about it, that was the first time in two months that things weren't, well, exactly the same as they'd always been.

Lauren found it strange that their lives were so static – especially in New York City. So much for the city that never sleeps. For the girls, life seemed to just exist. They made enough money for the rent and not to starve, and they explored the city and lived their lives, but, until that night, things weren't moving. But, it seemed to Lauren, now, at least, something was changing. Something was growing. There was at least the promise of something more to come. She just hadn't figured out what that was.

* * *

**I was going to leave this chapter out, and just skip on ahead to the next one, but I decided I wanted some more antiLaurwalkangst stuff in there just to please me. **


	4. Animal Love 1

_Our animal love will be enough to protect the both of us._

* * *

In the days that followed, one thing was sure: That Lauren was sick and tired of Joseph Walker. She allowed herself to be friends with the other band members, but always found an excuse to leave when things involved the drummer too much. His jibes hadn't let up, and Lauren often found herself sitting in clouds of loathing for him, trying not to blow up like she had the Friday after her impromptu performance. Others had noticed his rudeness, too.

At one point, JoMo took him aside, on Thursday night after the band played. The girls were hanging around with the band again, and Joe had decided to make a couple jokes.

"What was that about?" he asked his fellow Joe.

"What?" Walker replied.

"Lauren was getting upset. You couldn't stop joking for one second?"

"I said she looked like the panda bear hat because she's so small. That's not being rude, that's being honest"

"Well, actually no, that IS rude. At least, it came across as rude. The only reason she didn't explode and yell at you was because she's trying to get along with us. ALL of us. That won't work if she just perpetually dislikes you."

"Why would I want her to like me?" Walker shot back a bit too quickly.

"Yeah…" Joe shook his head at Joe. "Listen, Joe."

"Yeah Joe?"

"Just don't be such a dick." With that, Moses walked back to go hang out with his friends. But Walker resolved to not make fun of people anymore. Or at least, not as much.

Joe thought to bring this up with Joey later, about him being a dick.

"Joey," Walker said, as they left the restaurant that night. "Am I really a dick?"

Joey was hesitant to answer. "Well… Yeah. But I don't have as much of a problem with it." Seeing Walker was concerned with this answer, Joey tried to soften it. "Look, yes you ARE a dick. But… but you're MY dick." That was the best Joey could think of to affectionately call someone a dick. Joe decided it was the best he was going to get.

That Saturday, of course, the band performed. They set up, soaked up the cheers from the ever-adoring fans, and, then, instead of Darren, it was Joe who spoke, from behind the drums.

"Hey guys!" They cheered for him. "Well, today we're going to play a new song we've written. Darren took a chance this week, and let me help with some lyrics here and there. So here goes nothing. The song we wrote: _Animal Love._" He dashed back behind the drums, and counted off the song.

The starting chords rang through the air, and Lauren already felt her foot tapping the beat on the floor. Jaime, who had resolved to come to every Saturday performance, could tell, too, and Julia was already falling under the curse of Darren's music. But then Darren began to sing, and the song really took flight. It wasn't like their usual music, though. It seemed different – not better or worse, but more artistic. More unique. Like they were really going for their own sound. And then, Darren hopped down from the stage, taking the microphone with him. Since he usually played guitar, he couldn't normally do this, but since Joey was playing guitar for this song, Darren took the reins on his performance. He serenaded the screaming audience up close, moving expertly to the back of the room.

He went right up to Julia, and sang directly to her. Only, he played it off as the leader, comically singing in her face, dancing around her next to the bar. She smiled and laughed, and played right along, not thinking too much of it, just putting on the show for the audience. And the listeners just ate it up, screaming and cheering, and quite nearly drowning out the actual music.

And, since everyone could see that Darren's song was for Julia, nobody noticed that, just maybe, Joe's was for Lauren. Maybe.

* * *

After closing, the staff hung around a bit, not sure if another night of group-bonding would be called for after the night's stellar success. But Joey had some different plans. He raced around the restaurant until he got to the bar, where he hopped up in between where Julia and Jaime sat.

"Ladies! I say tonight, we don't just celebrate – we make an event of it!"

"Like what?" Jaime asked.

Moses walked up after him, and said, "Joey wants to clubbing tonight."

"Believe it or not," Lauren said, "We've not gone to a club once since we've been here."

So it was decided, and the girls were ushered out the door by Darren, Joey and the Joes, out to their first club experience in the grand city of New York. As they set out down the street, Lauren did her best to stay between Moses and Joey, keeping Walker well out of sight, so she wasn't tempted to hate him any more than she felt she already did. But it seemed that, in the brief walk, Lauren always ended up falling by him. After a couple minutes, it seemed to Lauren that he was doing it on purpose. Fed up, Lauren hung back, and faced him.

"What?" she snapped, more fiercely than she intended.

He ignored it, though, and said, "I.. Um, I just wanted to apologize for earlier in the week."

Lauren looked at the group, still heading down the road. Either they didn't notice that Lauren and Joe had stopped, or they kept walking on purpose. Either way, they were already safely out of earshot. "Oh no. I do not want any more of your apologies."

"No, I mean – for real. I was… I've been kind of…" He scuffed a shoe in the dirt, and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Lauren asked, although she thought she could make out what he said.

"I said," he explained, "I've been an a…" again, he mumbled to the ground.

"Being an…?"

"An asshole, alright!?" He confessed loudly. "I was being an asshole! Because, well, I am an asshole. But I feel bad about it now, okay?"

"Okay," Lauren said, smiling that she'd won. She'd gotten Joe Walker to say he was sorry for something. "I accept your apology." She was about to turn to catch up with the group, but Joe caught her arm and held her back.

"I want to make it up to you," he said.

"How?" Lauren cocked her head to the side. She wasn't sure where he was going with this. He already apologized. What more could he do?

For a moment, Joe actually looked nervous. Lauren never thought she'd see him looking like anything other than a raging douche bag, but there he was stammering over his words, blinking too much, shoving his hands in his pockets. It was almost comical, how frustrated he'd become. "I want to take you to dinner. Or something. We can get ice cream, a coffee, a drink – I don't know."

Lauren didn't think she understood. "You want to take me… like, on a date?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"Well, I mean... yes?" He half-grinned boyishly at Lauren. But she wasn't having it.

"So let me get this straight," she said, incredulous and offended. "You felt bad for being rude, so you offer, as repayment, a date with yourself? You think that spending more time with you would be the perfect gift to smooth things over."

"Okay, that's not fair," Joe defended. " When you put it that way, I seem like even more of an asshole!"

"Because it's an asshole thing to do!" cried Lauren. "You think that everyone just loves you. That just because you're talented and attractive that – "

"So you do think I'm attractive," said Joe, taking a step towards her.

Lauren realized she'd trapped herself. She couldn't deny what she'd said though, that would seem pathetic. So she tried to take the "above it all" route. "Well yes. That's obvious."

"Obvious I'm attractive, or obvious you're attracted to me?" he said, edging closer again.

"Ugh, you are such an a – " And then Joe bend over and kissed her. He just sort of went for it, anything to keep her from calling him an asshole again. He didn't really know what else to do. He lingered for a moment, and, when he pulled back, the emotion in her eyes was unreadable. That is, until she slapped him across the face, and stormed away in a huff, back up the sidewalk, back towards the Treble Café.

He watched her walk away, forlorn and embarrassed for himself, raising a hand to brush his cheek where she'd struck him. "Good going, Walker," he said to himself, "What an asshole."

* * *

**Thank you guys for all the feedback! Keep it coming, or I won't know if you like where the story's headed or not. Thanks again! :)**


	5. Different Colored Eyes

_I know that silence speaks, to walk away would be so sweet._

* * *

Lauren spent the next hour in the staff room, or by the bar, trying to make conversation with the kitchen staff who'd drawn their turn to clean up afterwards. It didn't last long, though, and Lauren eventually had to make her way home.

She got halfway down the street, when she noticed the flashing lights and sirens. Walking closer to the intersection, she could see smoke, and broken glass littering the ground. A car crash by the looks of it. Nothing too serious, but enough to block that was going home. There was one other way she knew, around the other way. It was a good deal longer than the way she knew, but she figured that there was no other choice. She sighed, and turned back to head home the other way.

Turning a block, she found herself on the same street as a brightly-lit dance club. It might have been the one the others had gone to. She considered going inside to look for them, but she quickly changed her mind. The last thing she needed was to be around Joe. She shrugged and walked on, away from the light and back into the dimly-lit street, not noticing the footsteps behind her.

* * *

Inside the club, however, Julia, Jaime, and the boys were enjoying the outing. It felt like that first night hanging out, only more free, like they were actually hanging out as friends. At one point in the night, Julia and Jaime went off to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Jaime?" Julia said, in front of the mirror. "What's the matter? Is it Lauren? Because Joe said that she was tired, and went back…"

"No, it's not Lauren. I know how she can be," Jaime, washing her hands, said. "It's just… I'm nervous."

Julia grinned slyly. "About Joey?"

Jaime was confused. "Joey? Why would I be nervous about him?"

Her friend looked ahead, and quickly said. "No reason. He hasn't been flirting with you all night or anything."

"Oh, like you've been flirting with Darren?"

Julia blushed, but held herself steady. "That's different – he sang a song in front of me. It didn't mean anything."

"Oh suuure."

"But if it's not Joey," Julia pressed, ignoring the other subject, "What's wrong?"

Jaime took a deep breath. "I had an audition today."

"An audition?"

"What else do you expect me to do all day?" Jaime said, laughing a bit. "I go out on auditions."

"Wow," Julia replied. "How'd you do?"

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I don't know. I'll find out by the end of the week."

Julia grinned, and reassured her friend that she's sure she did just fine. As they re-entered the club, Joey and Moses approached them. "Hey, have you seen Joe?" Joey said.

"Um, we were just in the girl's room," Jaime reminded him.

He blushed ever so slightly, but didn't dwell on it. "He was looking out the window, and then he got this really weird look on his face, then he took off. I think he might have left, but he probably just went around and I lost sight of him."

"He's probably with Darren," Julia said. "Where is he?"

"Oh," JoMo said, "No, Darren's over there, dancing with, um, her."

_Her_ was some bleach-blonde girl Julia had never seen before, but she seemed to be draping herself on Darren like an old ragdoll, and the sight made Julia sick. Then it made her bold.

"Out of my way," she said, and she held her head up and shoved past the boys, into the fray. She was not going to have weeks of watching Darren from afar spoiled in one night by some girl at a club.

* * *

Lauren, on her walk home, was reaching the turn to her street. It was just past an alleyway, then a right, then a few more yards until she was in the comfort of her own building. It had been such a hectic week for her. She'd been run down at work, as always. Then there was the emotional strain, because of Joe Walker. She didn't know what to think about him. She still wasn't sure, even after his raging douchbaggery from earlier. For someone who seemed to mean well, he had a ridiculous way of expressing it.

Her thoughts were cut off, however, when she finally noticed that she was being followed. She didn't know who, but whoever it was had been walking behind her some time now. He was closer than some stranger off the streets should be. Much too close. And Lauren realized it much too late. Picking up speed, she tried to run past the alleyway to get into the light of the next streetlamp. But, just as she'd begun to pick up her pace, she felt a hard hand collide with her arm, throwing her sideways, into the darkness.

She hit the ground hard, and managed to let out a brief cry for help before she was struck again in the stomach. She looked up to see her attacker. He was big, and broad, and had something over his face. Whether it was a beard or a mask, the dim lighting wouldn't reveal. But he looked mean. And tough. And strong. Instinct took over for a second, and a rush of adrenaline propelled Lauren forward. But he caught her by the arm and clamped a dirty hand over her mouth, and began to drag her further into the alley. She struggled and thrashed and tried to fight back, but the man held her firmly. She was so small, and he was so big.

Lauren was choking in his grip, when suddenly, sharply, she was thrown to the ground again. She raised her hand to block another expected blow, but was surprised when it didn't come. Instead, she could just make out the image of the man himself being thrown to the ground, by someone even taller than him. And she realized that she hadn't been thrown to the ground, she had been dropped. Someone had come to her aid.

While her assailant struggled with his new enemy, she rolled into a ball and turned away. She couldn't find it in her legs to stand up and run away. She just waited. At last, however, the alley got quiet. The man had run off, it seemed. There only remained her, and whoever had come to her rescue.

"Lauren," he said softly, kneeling by her, rolling her onto her back. She flinched when he touched her, but as soon as she saw who it was she collapsed in his arms.

"Joe," she breathed. She took a deep breath to remain calm. But it didn't work. And she found herself, battered and bruised in a dark alley, sobbing into Joe Walker's shirt. "I… Was so… scared…" she couldn't even get the sentence out, when hysteria rocked her again. He held onto her, soothing her through every wave of sobs.

Joe had no idea what to do. But he did all he could – he'd saved her, at least, this girl who probably hated him. He sat with her in the alley, cradling her small body in his arms, while she cried until she was all finished. Then he still sat there, Lauren still curled up against him.

"How did you know to come?" Lauren whispered after what seemed like hours.

"I saw him following you from the club," Joe explained. "Thought he looked dangerous."

"Yeah," Lauren squeaked, sniffling. "He _was_ a little bit dangerous."

"A little bit," Joe replied. "Yeah." He smoothed the hair out of her face.

"So," she muttered shakily, looking up at him with big, brown eyes. "How about that date?"

And then Lauren began to cry again.

* * *

It was nearly two-am. Jaime and Julia were frantically calling Lauren's cell phone. It went straight to voicemail every time. They'd gotten back to the apartment late, so they figured that Lauren was already in bed and asleep, seeing as she'd not even come to the club. But when they found her bed empty, they'd gotten worried. They'd called Joey, but he said he hadn't seen her.

They couldn't go out and look, so they paced around the living room and kitchen, waiting for something to happen. A phone call. Anything.

At last, there was a knock at the door.

"Open up," Joe called from the other side. He sounded tired.

Julia, who was standing in the kitchen, looked at Jaime, sitting on the couch. "That's Joe," she said. They both scrambled to the door to open it.

"Oh my God," Julia said, "What happened?"

Joe was carrying Lauren, who was either asleep, unconscious, or otherwise unresponsive in his arms. She looked terrible, like she'd been hit by a bus. And Joe didn't look much better. He walked past Julia and Jaime, and placed Lauren on the couch.

He explained to Jaime and Julia what had happened, and said that Lauren was mostly okay, just bruised and scraped. There would be more emotional damage than physical. While he wasn't a doctor, he _had_ taken a first aid class. He checked her for concussion and any fractures, coming up good. He'd wanted to take her to the hospital, but she'd protested, saying she was so close to home, and she wasn't that badly hurt. He finally agreed, scooping her up in his arms, as she was in no position to stand, let alone walk. She'd told him where her apartment was, which was good, because she'd fallen asleep before they were even to the building.

Julia had gotten a warm wash cloth, and was wiping the filth from Lauren's face. "I can't believe it," she said. She was sitting beside Lauren on the couch, Jaime standing behind it, Joe kneeling at Lauren's head.

"It's a good thing you came along," Jaime added. "Thank you."

"Yes," Julia agreed, sincerely. "Thank you so much. And I'm sure Lauren would thank you, too." She looked down at Lauren. She was so small, lying on that couch. She could only imagine what would have happened to her if Joe hadn't been there.

Lauren made a soft sound, and moved her head, blinking open her eyes. "Hmm?"

"Shh," Jaime said, coming around to the side. "Everything's alright. You're back home now."

"We need to get her to bed," Julia instructed.

"I'm tired," Lauren muttered, almost inaudible.

"So well you should be," Joe said, gingerly cradling her in his arms again, and taking her to her room. Julia led him there, and tucked her in once she was safely in bed.

"Thanks, Joe," she whispered again, as he stood up.

"No problem," he said softly back. He looked to Julia and Jaime, who was looking in at the door. "I'll get going."

"Be safe," Julia wished him, on his way back out.

"Aren't I always?" he said with a soft smile. He shut the door behind him. Julia and Jaime looked in at Lauren, already fast asleep in her bed, still looking disheveled. But they were just thankful she was there and safe.

* * *

**This chapter is probably the most loosely based off of it's song, but, in this case, the story came before the muse. Oops. Lemme know what you think. :)**


	6. Strike A Chord

_You strike a certain chord, in the thick of me, and I'm too aware it's ringing out in you as within me._

* * *

The next Monday, Lauren's work day went a bit differently than usual, seeing as everyone was especially kind to her. The news of Lauren's experience that Saturday had gotten around back to the others at the café, and Brian had told her that if she needed to, she could take the whole day off. But Lauren declined, saying she was fine. The bruises under her eye and on her arm were already fading, and she'd spent the entire previous day resting and getting better. She didn't want any special treatment.

An hour into her shift, she saw Joe come through the door. During weekdays, the café didn't have a regular band playing, and usually had miscellaneous instrumentalists come and play during the day. He had no business at the café. She was bringing food to a table, and could see that Joe was waiting back at the closed bar. Waiting for her. After she was finished with the customers, she tentatively walked up to him. They hadn't spoken since that night. She didn't know how much there was to say.

"Lauren," he said, glad to see her well and walking around. He was hoping she'd be there, but he'd half-expected her to take the day off. "How are you?"

She shrugged. "Um…" Lauren began, "About the other night."

"It was – "

"Thank you, Joe," she said earnestly. " I never thought…" she took a deep breath. "I think I misjudged you. I thought you only cared about yourself. But you risked your own safety for mine." She could see the outline of a bruise along his jaw, from his short brawl with Lauren's attacker.

Joe smiled, and said, "I'm just glad you're safe. And on your feet. But… that night, from earlier, I wasn't joking. I know it sounded horrible the way I said it, but I was serious –– I want to take you on a date. See a movie. Get funnel cake. Go to the circus. Go to the moon. I don't really care. I just want you to see I'm not the dickhead you think I am."

Lauren looked at her feet. She didn't know what to say. Because a part of her wanted to smile, and say she'd love to. But another part of her knew that, until a day ago, she'd loathed this man. It just didn't seem plausible that she would suddenly like him now. "Joe, I don't know…" She found it hard to find the words to say, because it seemed, for the first time in a very long time, Lauren had no idea what she wanted. She didn't know if she wanted to like him or not. "I think I'd like that. To go on a date with you. I haven't been out in a while, and I have this ridiculously glittery dress that I've needed an excuse to wear…" They laughed at this, but Lauren sighed, and went on. "But I don't know… I just don't want to lie to myself."

Joe paused, confused. "I don't know what you mean."

"If you hadn't fought that man in the alley the other night," she said, "I would still feel the same way about you. I would still think you're a jerk. I just don't want to mistake gratitude for affection." Lauren hoped that Joe understood, seeing as she was finding the feeling hard to grasp herself.

He thought on it a moment, and nodded. "Right. I understand." He stood to leave. Lauren tried to get him to stay but he cut her off. "Just think about it." And with that, Joe was out the door, and Lauren needed to get back to work.

* * *

The rest of the week followed normally, only Joe was exceedingly nice to Lauren. It was like a complete turn-around from before. He was making the effort to get Lauren to like him, and Lauren was just shoving it away. But at the same time, Julia was making the same effort – for Darren.

The night at the club, Julia had finally captured Darren's attention, and they danced the whole night together. But, just as she feared, when it was over, and when they went back to their lives, it was like none of it happened. She just needed to remind him, show him that she was more than just a dance at a club, more than just a name or a number that popped up on his phone. And, with the help of Brian, who was all too excited to help get his friends together, she had a plan.

Saturday night, the band played again, and their closing song before the open-mic started, was Animal Love. It started off with the opening instrumental sequence, but when the vocals came in, the lights switched, illuminating the back. Julia's voice rang out in the mic over Darren's.

"_This crowded room, there's a hundred ghosts._

_ But it's your pretty green eyes that please me the most."_

Darren looked surprised, to the back, seeing Julia, standing on top of the bar, singing his song instead of him. But he didn't look angry, he looked mystified. Enthralled. And the crowd went crazy for it. Julia sang the rest of the verse atop the bar, then hopped down during the chorus, and made her way, weaving through the crowds, onto the stage, where Darren was singing along with her. Even though it was a complete shock to everyone in the room, the band acted like it was all part of the act, and Darren actually created some harmonies on the spot, like it was meant to be a duet all along.

Watching her perform, Lauren realized she never heard Julia sing like that before. She only had background parts in their band's songs, and she's never really put herself out there like that, singing solo. She wished Jaime was there to see it, but she had a callback the next day, and needed to rest up for it, so she didn't come to listen to the band that night.

At the end of the song, Darren quickly said into the mic "Thanks for coming out tonight – " before wrapping his arms around Julia and kissing her enthusiastically, to the sounds of the cheering audience.

* * *

When the café closed at last, Julia and Darren were nowhere to be seen, and Moses said he saw them leaving right after they performed. Lauren still had to clean up that night, with the help of anyone else who hung behind. The remaining band members were there, and Dylan and Jim from the kitchen. But, when it was done, Lauren was too tired to hang around anymore. She said goodnight, and headed towards the door.

She was about to open it, when she stopped, seeing her reflection in the mirror, and the fading bruise under her eye. Her head was swarmed with images and memories from the last time she'd walked home alone. The dark alleyway, the man's harsh eyes, the force of his fist into her arm – Her heart was racing, and it felt like she couldn't move. It felt like her heart had jumped into her throat and was choking her, pulling her down…

She snapped back to reality, when someone laid a hand on her shoulder. "Lo," Joe said, "You alright?"

She shook her head to clear it. "Yeah, I was just… I'm just leaving." She pushed the door open, but Joe stopped her.

"Don't walk home alone again," he said gently. "I'll come with you."

Lauren looked back down the road, then up at Joe. She nodded. "Thanks."

It was the usually walk this time. The shorter walk. But somehow, it felt much stranger than before. She'd walked home alone that way before, but, for some reason, Joe being there made her feel safer.

"Um, Lauren," Joe said, when they were on their way, "Have you given any thought to my… My offer. Tomorrow, we could see a movie or something, I don't know. I'm not busy. We could just walk around town, if you want."

Lauren stared at her feet while they walked on, still just as unsure as she was at the beginning of the week. "You need to remember," she said sternly, "that just because you did one good thing for me, doesn't mean you were never rude to me. It doesn't take away any of the terrible things you said to me."

Joe sighed, and stopped. "I know," he said softly. "I just thought you might have reevaluated. In light of recent events."

They'd gotten to her building, and it was time to end it. Lauren knew she had to turn him down gently. She just couldn't go on in this stasis of maybe-yes and maybe-no. She looked up at Joe, and took a breath, preparing to reject him.

"Alright," she found herself saying.

Joe perked up, pleasantly surprised. "Alright?"

Lauren sighed. So much for a rejection. "Yeah. Let's give it a go."

This caught Joe by surprise, but he wasn't going to object. "Great! So, um, I'll text you – call you. Later. Yeah, tomorrow." He began to go back down the street. "Bye."

She waved goodbye, and watched him go back the way they'd come. Then it hit her, like a speeding train: she'd made a date with Joe Walker.


	7. A Million Years

_Somehow I know, I can't be on this planet alone._

* * *

Joe was waiting for Lauren at the door to her building. When she came out into the late afternoon light, she took his breath away. She was wearing a blue top, and black shorts. And even though it wasn't much different from what he usually saw her in at the café, she seemed to be more beautiful than he imagined. He reminded himself again how lucky he was to have this date with her.

As they greeted each other, the tension between them began to fade, and Lauren said, "So what're we going to do?"

"Well," Joe said, as they headed down the sidewalk. "I know a great place to eat not too far from here. And I checked ahead, and they said they have plenty of gluten free options."

Lauren tilted her head to the side. "How'd you know I can't have gluten?"

"Well you said so," Joe explained. "A couple weeks ago. Remember?"

Lauren did remember. But it had simply been a passing comment to Moses. It wasn't even the main topic of conversation. But Joe Walker had heard, and he had remembered that. Lauren couldn't help but smile.

The restaurant was a nice place, like Joe's said, and a good change of pace to the Treble Café. It was an entirely different atmosphere that they were used to seeing each other in, calm, quiet, to some extent, intimate. During their meal, it seemed they almost forgot to eat, because it seemed they couldn't run out of things to talk about.

"The band's doing really well at the café," Lauren said, at one point during dinner. She hadn't wanted to talk about work there, but she found it hard to keep away from the topic of his music, especially when they'd been doing so well.

"Thanks," Joe replied, pleased she'd thought to say so. "But…"

"But what?"

"We might not be able to perform how we do for much longer," he said, playing with his fork.

Lauren was surprised. "What? Why? Everyone loves you there."

"Eh, well," Joe said, shaking his head, "Brian's been getting some reviews that there's not enough variety. That just us every week is too much of, well… us."

She furrowed her brow. "Oh… Well what's Brian going to do?"

"He's thinking about moving karaoke nights to Friday, and making Saturdays more of a variety show. With more acts. He even said he had a comedian who ask for a slot to perform."

Lauren nodded. "Well I'm sorry they're cutting back on your performace."

"Thanks," he replied, "But it'll be good to see what other things we can do with the place."

Lauren was a bit confused after that bit. Because Joe was being a bit more humble than she was used to seeing him. And it shocked and surprised her. But pleasantly. Something about that dinner left them both pleasantly surprised, and the time the check came, Lauren nearly forgot that she ever loathed Joe, and he forgot that he once didn't care one bit about Lauren and what she thought of him.

"Hey," Joe said, as they were leaving the restaurant, hand in hand, "You wanna, maybe, walk around for a little?" He didn't want to go home. Not just yet.

"Yeah," Lauren agreed, not wanting the date to end, "Let's just see what there is to do."

It turned out there was a lot to do around the city at night. A group of street performers were putting on an abridged version of a Shakespearian comedy, so they watched that a bit, laughing at all the wrong times, then laughing at that. From a street vender, they bought ice cream, which they promptly threw away after realizing how dreadful it tasted. Moving along their way, they spent their evening looking in used-book stores, talking about their favorites. Or in a music shop, discovering each other's tastes in music. Or in the park, talking about life in general, staring at the lights of the city.

When it was finally the right time to go home, Joe walked Lauren back to her apartment, like a perfect gentleman. Getting to her door, she paused, and faced Joe. Somehow, she still wanted to prolong the evening.

"This was a lot of fun," Lauren said, beaming up at him. She was standing with her back on the wall, Joe leaning on one arm next to her

"Yeah," he agreed. "And… I don't wanna say 'I told you so,' but, well, I told you so."

Lauren smirked. "Told me what?"

His voice dropped again, and he said softly, "That I wasn't an asshole."

Lauren bit her lip. "Well… Not completely." She suddenly realized how close Joe's blue eyes were to her, and how deep and how blue they were. She hadn't noticed that before. She felt a strange fluttering in her stomach as she reached up on tip toe and pressed her lips to his. The kiss caught him a bit by surprise, but he was thrilled for it as he reached to cradle her face in his hand.

This kiss was different from the first one, the one Joe had used just to shut Lauren up the night he first asked her out. Because this was the first one that Lauren wanted. The first one that Joe felt was real. It was the first kiss that meant anything, the first that made both their hearts race.

And it was the first of many.

* * *

"So," Julia said, looking up upon Lauren's arrival. "How was your date with Darcy?" She was sitting on the couch with Jaime, and they were both watching a movie, eating ice cream.

"Darcy?" Lauren asked, confused, walking behind the couch. She didn't feel like joining in with the movie night.

"Oh, nothing, _Elizabeth_," she said. She and Jaime snickered to themselves. Before Lauren could ask her what they meant again, Julia cut her off. "Just tell me, how was it?"

Lauren began to go to her room. She got to her door and, just before going in, turned around, saying, "It was, uh, good. And, I um... I think we'll go out again, maybe." Then she shut her door and smiled to herself. And Julia and Jaime grinned at each other upon hearing a distinct squeal of girlish glee coming from behind the closed door.

"I'm sorry you didn't get the part, Jaime," Julia said after a while watching the movie.

Jaime shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. "That's just show biz. Hey,maybe we can start auditioning as the whole band again? Once we can afford to have you two get a couple days off. Holden's working you guys to death."

"It's fine, though," Julia said. "The others who take the shifts Lauren and I don't have are students, so their schedules aren't very flexible… But, hey, that's life." She sighed. "As soon as we can," she promised, "our band will start auditioning again." They couldn't lose sight of their goal, the reason they came to New York in the first place.

"We still haven't named it," Jaime reminded her.

"We could just stick with 'The Hot Girls,'" Julia said. They sat in silence a moment before busting out laughing.

* * *

**thank you for all your support with this story. :) Oh, and next Chapter is "Dress & Tie." If you're familiar with that song, you'll know what to expect. Lots of adorbs. Okay sneak peek done now. have a lovely day. And leave a review if you please.**


	8. Dress & Tie

_So say you feel the same, and we'll never be lonely anymore._

* * *

"Alright, team," Brian said, standing on the stage before the staff of the Treble Café. "We're here today to discuss the new schedule."

It was amazing how quickly those three weeks had passed for everyone. The Monday after their date, Joe and Lauren went out again. That led to another date on Wednesday, which lead to them making lunch plans for that Thursday. The lunch plans fell through, but they made up for it the following day. By the time the band performed that Saturday, Lauren and Joe were at a place they never thought they'd be. So much had changed, it seemed, but they'd all fallen into the groove of things. Lauren was dating Joe. There was never a necessity to announce the relationship, of course. Because, with how different they both were, everyone just knew.

"Sorry I'm late!" all heads turned towards the door. It was a Sunday, so the café was closed early. And Jaime was the last to come to the meeting.

"She doesn't even work here," Chef Dylan said as she took a seat at a table with Joey and Moses.

"Well neither does she," Joey replied, pointing to the woman with curled, dark hair sitting a few feet away, whom nobody had ever seen before that day. She grinned shylyand waved, as though to remind them that she could indeed hear them. "But nobody's complaining about her."

"I wasn't complaining," Dylan defended, " I just said – "

"I know," Brian interrupted before they could start fighting. "But I asked Jaime to be here today for the meeting." Jaime smiled apologetically at everyone, and Brian continued. "Okay. Let's just jump right into this: The new lineup. First off, there's the boys, they'll have the first set. I'm sorry it's not a show like you've had, but we've had to make some changes."

"It's quite alright," Walker said on behalf of the band. "We understand." Lauren smiled to herself. Because a few weeks ago, Joe would have made a snarky complaint about having to give up their stage time. But he was making a real effort to be nice. He was changing, for her. That felt good to both of them.

"Next up, Miss Stepien will do her standup comedy," Brian said, gesturing to a woman who nobody knew.

"Hey Holden," Dylan said, "Can the kitchen band play something?"

Brian looked puzzled. "Dylan, you guys have to work in the kitchen. We can't hold the food for your performance."

"Come on," Nick persuaded. "It's a novelty! The rag-tag team of quirky kitchen workers putting on a show. What's not to love?"

"Fellas…" Brian said, shaking his head.

"Just one song, then," Ali pleaded.

"Yeah," Darren added. "Brian, you can take care of the kitchen for five minutes, right? It won't get too backed up."

Brian knew he was stuck on this issue. And they posed a good point. He sighed, and clicked his pen to write in their name. "And the band is called…?"

"'Jim'," Dylan answered immediately, "'and the Povolos'." Everyone snickered quietly, as Jim smiled to the ground.

"Okay, after the Povolos," Brian went on, "A pianist named Tyler Brunsman will be performing. I've heard his stuff, guys, and he is awesome. Really. Certainly the best pianist I've ever heard. And, lastly, we'll be closed with…" he smiled in a knowing way, and said pointedly, "Lauren, Julia and Jaime's band."

Lauren didn't realize what he'd said at first. She didn't quite understand it. But a moment later, his words sank in, and Joe had placed his hand on her back, and Brian was smiling to the girls and everyone applauded politely.

"Good job," Joe said to her. "You've earned it."

"But we didn't even audition," Lauren said, when she found her voice.

"Sure you did," Brian reminded her. "A few months ago, remember? For the full-time spot." Lauren nodded. Because they'd been beaten out by Joe's band for that slot. She'd almost forgotten about that. She never thought of the boys like they were competition. "Now then," Brian said, pen hovering above the list. "Should I put you down as 'The Hot Girls?'"

"No," Julia interjected. "We have a name." She looked to Lauren and Jaime, who were confused. They hadn't discussed naming the band in weeks. Turning back to Brian, Julia announced, "Glow. We're called Glow." And somehow, it didn't need further discussing. Because the name just worked.

* * *

The days leading up until that Saturday were the most hectic anyone could remember. Not only did they have a whole new set to prepare for, but they also had marketing to deal with, getting the word out that there would be brand new talent coming to perform. Plus there was the matter of getting the other waiters to be able to work the night the girls were to perform, and rehearsing for the performance. But Lauren and Joe had each other to help them get through the process. And both agreed that it was comforting knowing they had each other. Both Lauren and Julia were afraid their boyfriends would be upset that their band had taken part of the show, but they were just pleased to be able to see them perform again.

It was Saturday, twenty minutes 'till seven, when the show was set to start. There was a small room that served as the backstage area, considering there were more acts than usual that night, and the day's acts (Minus the Povolos, of course, them being in the kitchen) were waiting patiently to get things started. Lauren was sitting on a stool next to Jaime, when she noticed something was missing.

"Where are the Joes?" Lauren asked.

Looking about, Julia couldn't find them. "Hmm. They must be in the staff room."

Although she didn't know why, Lauren felt like she needed to have Joe there before things got hectic before the show. In the last few moments of calm they had, Lauren just wanted to kiss her boyfriend, and hear him tell her she'd to great. Or something like that. She left the back room, and walked back towards the bar, turning at the end, past the restrooms, to the real staff room. The door was half-open, and she heard voices inside. And, though it wasn't in her nature to spy, Lauren leaned close to the door and held her breath.

"You really don't understand," Joe Walker was saying.

To which Moses replied, "I don't need to understand. They don't deserve this –and neither do you." Lauren furrowed her brow. What were they talking about? Walker's reply was too low for Lauren to hear, but Moses responded to it with, "No you don't! At least, not forever. What happens when they – "

"I know, I know," Joe cut him off. Again, he was too quiet to hear. But she at least heard the tone of his voice. Joe Walker sounded really paine. Lauren wasn't used to hearing him so upset.

"Just don't let things get out of hand," Moses went on. "You need to end this. Now."

"No," Joe said defiantly. "Stop saying that."

That was it for Lauren. She was afraid of what else she might hear. She backed up a few feet, to the start of the hallway, and prepared to walk swiftly in, like she'd never heard their conversation and just wanted to get them to the green room. She was just about to start her way back in when Walker burst out the door, followed quickly by the other Joe. Both looked upset. Joe stopped when he saw Lauren.

"Hey, Lo," he said, a bit surprised. "Look," he added, showing off his tie, bedazzled with a few sequins. "We match."

"Looks great," She greeted him with a weak smile. "I was just coming to check if you were going to come back to the –"

"THERE YOU ARE!" It was Brian. He came rushing up behind Lauren, to the Joes. "I'm about to introduce the performance. And if you've forgotten, DJ-3 is still the first act. Get your butts back there, and get ready to come onstage!"

With that, Moses hurried back behind the stage, following the anxious Brian, and Joe hung back with Lauren.

"What are you waiting for," Lauren said. "You're first up."

Joe looked distraught, though. He looked back to the stage, then back at Lauren. "I know, I know. It's just…" He seemed to hesitate. Then he drew himself up, and said quickly, "Lauren, I love you."

The words hit her like a slap in the face, but infinitely less painful. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat, and she couldn't speak. "I – but Joe," She sputtered. "We've only been dating for a few weeks."

"I know," he said, more confidently. He was back to his usual, positive Joe Walker self. "But I love you."

"Not even a month," she reminded him. "Are, I mean… Are you sure?"

He took a step closer to her, scoffed, and said, "Do I have to be sure? I don't know what's going to happen tonight, or tomorrow, or next week or next year, but here we are right now. I'm Joe Walker, and you're Lauren Lopez. We're all dressed up, and we're about to go perform for the largest audience we've ever had here. And before we do, I want you to know that I love you." He didn't wait for Lauren's reply. She didn't know what to say anyways. "Gotta run," he said. And with that, he planted one final kiss on her lips, and dashed off to go wait for his cue to go onstage.

Lauren just stood there a moment, but when the lights dimmed and Brian appeared onstage, she quickly retreated backstage, head swimming with the intensity of the last few minutes.

* * *

After Brian's opening, the performance went better than anyone could have hoped. The boys performed as usual, and lost no quality for the length of their performance. They closed their set with 'Animal Love,' which was quickly becoming the favorite of all who heard it. After that, the comedian performed. Although they were all nervous as to how that would go over, the comic relief was enjoyed by the audience. Meredith was fantastic, and had the audience in stitches the entire time. Next was Dylan, Nick, Jim, and Ali, and their band was, as they'd promised, a novelty, a great act, and a fantastic addition to the show. Though they couldn't do but one song, they received an incredible response. The dashing pianist, Tyler, was up next. And his piano covers of popular songs were exquisite. They were intricate and entertaining, and even, at some times, funny. It was a good transition from the bands and comedian. But, when he was done, it was time for the girls. Their first time performing for real, as their band, when they wanted to.

Lauren was thankful to have an occasion to wear the glittering dress for. Julia's outfit was silky and shimmering, and Julia had metallic sheers that caught the light. All in all, they really did glow. And they just grew brighter when they began to play. They started with Hummingbird Heart, and with each song they sang, the audience gave them more and more love. During their second number, Lauren stole a glance to down in the front and to the side, to where Joe had gone to sit to watch the rest of the show.

Catching her eye, he mouthed something to her. And though she couldn't quite catch it, she smiled all the same. And before she knew it, they were performing their last song, the final few chords drowned out in the audience's applause. And she was exiting the stage in a haze, thrilled and chilled from the euphoria of the performance.

Immediately, Joe sought her out, and engulfed her into a warm embrace. "You were fantastic," he murmured into her ear.

Julia had also been congratulated by her boyfriend, but that was slightly more public. While Joe waited for Lauren to come offstage, Darren couldn't help himself, and sprung up onto the stage the moment the lights returned to normal. The crowd cheered and laughed as he swept her off her feet to take her lips in his.

But Joe and Lauren shared their own private moment, interrupted after a minute by Darren and Julia, coming off the stage and walking up to them.

"Hey," Darren said, "Don't mean to interrupt, but Jules and I were going to catch a late movie."

"You guys should come along," Julia invited. "Double date."

Joe and Lauren immediately agreed. They'd done a couple double dates in the last few weeks, and were both eager to go out again. Although they'd just performed, none of them were tired. They were still hyped up on the high of the spotlight.

After saying goodbye to everyone, the four made their way down a few blocks to the cinema. They made it in enough time to grab some popcorn and slide into the theater just before the movie was starting. There were only a few other people besides them in the theater so late. Julia and Darren sat down front, but Joe and Lauren elected to sit a few rows back.

A few minutes in, Lauren heard the distinct buzz of a phone. She looked down to her purse, but, seeing it was dark, relaxed that it wasn't her phone. The same phone vibrated again a minute later. Joe checked his, flicking his eyes to the bright screen for a moment, then closed it off without reading the message, so fast Lauren couldn't even see who it was.

"Who keeps texting you?" Lauren whispered after the fifth time this happened.

"Joe," he replied. "He was wondering where we went."

"Well he doesn't have to keep bugging – " Lauren's thought was cut off by the buzzing of her own phone. She and Joe laughed quietly, as she cupped her hand around the phone to see what it was.

*Text from Julia*  
"Quiet down, you two!"

*REPLY* Oh, hush.

*Text from Julia*  
"I still can't believe we're on this date. I mean I'd liked Darren from day one – but I would have NEVER seen you falling for Walker."

Lauren grinned to herself, and typed back, "Neither could I. But here we are right now."

The put her phone away, and tried to watch the movie in peace, but she just couldn't stop thinking about what Joe had said before the show. He'd said he loved her. A few weeks ago, she would have slapped him across the face from even thinking it. But now, she felt her stomach do a somersault with all the nerves. Because it wasn't like her to have a change in heart so quickly. But somehow, Joe had made her fall for him. She leaned her head against his shoulder, even though the movie wasn't a romance. Somehow, she just liked the feeling of being close to him.

The movie was reaching its climax, when Lauren felt Joe stir next to her. He leaned his head down to Lauren, and whispered in her ear, "Hey, this movie blows. Let's get out of here." Lauren agreed that the movie wasn't the best, but didn't just want to leave Julia and Darren with no explanation. Besides, they'd already spent the money on the tickets. But before she could say anything, Joe added, a bit shakily, "Wanna, maybe, go back to my place?"

Lauren's mind went blank, and suddenly she wasn't in a theater anymore, she was just sitting, alone in a dark room, next to Joe Walker, boiling in the heat of what he just said. Because she knew him well enough to know what that offer meant. And he knew her well enough to know that she would understand. And, of all the uncertainties Lauren had known, at least there was one thing she knew she wanted. She wanted Joe.

She nodded, and whispered back, "Yeah. That sounds good."

Joe smiled, "Yeah?"

Lauren turned her head to his, and brushed her lips against his. "Yes," she said, and after a kiss, they snuck out of the theater, Lauren shooting a text to Julia so she didn't worry when the movie was done. Lauren didn't want to think about Julia, or the terrible movie, or even the night's previous performance, or anything else for that matter. She just wanted to think of Joe that night.

After a short cab ride from the theater, Joe unlocked his door and lead Lauren inside.

* * *

"This is a nice place," Lauren said, walking into the room. A light was on, washing the den in an orange glow. A hallway lead out one direction, and Lauren could see a small dining room beyond.

"It's not much," Joe said, "But it's enough. This is actually my first place after leaving Arizona." They'd already had the talk about their past. Joe was from Arizona, he'd said, but was made for the Big Apple. He left his small town after college, and never looked back. He'd traveled around a while, he'd told her, but when his old friends contacted him about getting the band back together, Joe decided to come to New York to stay and pursue his music.

Joe came up behind Lauren and wrapped his arms around her. "Out of everywhere I've been, though, this is where I feel at home."

"In the city?" Lauren asked as his warmth surrounded her, voice barely above a whisper.

Joe shook his head. "With you." And then he pressed his lips to hers, and Lauren realized that, since moving to the city, that was the first time she felt like she belonged there.

* * *

And, hours later, after a frenzy of burning kisses, after their passions for each other were spent, and Lauren was curled next to Joe in his bed, she kissed his forehead, and murmured, "I love you too, Joseph Walker." Then she closed her eyes for the soundest sleep she'd ever known.


	9. Don't Make Me Believe

_My hopes are at the highest rung, so if you love another one, then leave._

* * *

Lauren awoke to find herself alone in a strange bed. She spread her hands out under the sheets, feeling for the man who should have been there, as the memories from the previous night came back to her. She slowly sat up, and read the time on the clock. It blinked an early 7:09, and she wondered why she was awake, alone in bed, at such an hour. And then she noticed the light coming in from the bathroom.

"Joe?" she called quietly. She could see the light shift as he moved around in the bathroom, but could only barely see his reflection in the mirror. "Did, um, did what happened last night… really happen? Or did I just dream it?"

Joe was quiet in the other room, but he was making a fuss, getting dressed quickly, it seemed. After a pause, he said, "No, it happened."

Lauren knew him well enough to know something was wrong. "What's the matter?" She asked, leaning forward to try to see him. She didn't know why she needed to see him, it just would seem better to be talking to him face-to-face. But he was still out of site behind the doorframe.

He sighed, and said, "Lauren, I'm sorry."

She was confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I have a girlfriend," he said suddenly. Lauren was silent as these words hit her, like a physical blow to the chest. She could feel the air leave her lungs in a rush.

"What?" she breathed, disbelieving, not quite understanding.

"Back in Arizona," Joe explained. "When I left home, well, I – we promised to try a long-distance relationship. And I never needed to break it off with her. I just figured I'd cross that bridge if I got to it."

Lauren was still in shock, though. How could he have a girlfriend, if he was with Lauren? Does that mean he's cheating on her? Or on the other girl? Was Lauren actually 'the other woman'? Then her thoughts flashed back to the conversation she'd overheard with Joe. And everything clicked into place. "That's why he was upset with you," she whispered, as she began to understand.

"But she's in town," Joe went on, pulling on his shirt. "And everything's just out of hand. I, that is, um – She texted me last night, saying she came to surprise me, but I didn't know she was here, so I just ignored her messages…"

"So that's who you were texting…" Lauren said, more to herself than to him

"But she called me this morning and is wondering where I am, because she doesn't know where I live at, and she's angry I didn't call her back – and I have to go to her hotel and, I don't know, fix things." He went back to getting dressed.

"A girlfriend… Someone else…" Lauren felt things coming unraveled as the words formed on her lips.

"Lauren," Joe said, remorsefully, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry it got this far – "

"Do you still love her?" Lauren asked suddenly. Her voice cracked with the weight of the question. Because she feared she already knew the answer. "Do you still love her even though you said you love me?"

After a pause at being taken off-guard by the question, Joe said, "I – I don't know. No. I don't." But the hesitation wax too long to be sincere. And they both were well aware of that. "I just… I haven't seen her in months. I just need to see her, talk things over, so she won't be angry. She's going to be so angry… And then there's you…" Lauren looked up, hopeful for some reason she didn't know. But her heart sank again as Joe went on. "But I have to tell her about you. But I can't. I don't know…" He was ashamed, she realized.

The pain in Lauren's chest all but doubled, at seeing how torn up Joe was. In less than a minute, Joe managed to rip apart everything Lauren held true in her heart. But it still tore her in two to see Joe so upset over this. And then she knew that she loved him. If she didn't, she wouldn't have done what she did next.

"I won't tell her," Lauren found herself saying. She wanted to scream, though. She wanted to throw things and yell at Joe, and hit him over the head. She wanted to call him every bad name she'd ever called him in her head, she wanted to punish him, make him feel even worse for what he'd done. But instead she was quiet, trying just to get the conversation over with. She was lost.

"What?" Joe leaned his head out the door, so that they were talking face-to-face at last.

"I won't tell anyone," Lauren repeated. "I, um, I just think it'd be easier for you to smooth things over with her… if none of us talk about, well, about you and me. I'm sure the guys will know to keep quiet. And Jaime and Julia won't say anything if I ask them too. You don't have to tell her… If it makes it easier on you."

His expression was impossible to read. It somehow fell in the regions of disbelieving, incredibly grateful, horribly guilty, and sickeningly hopeful. "You don't have to…"

"We can forget about the last few weeks," she said venomously. She was testing him now. Seeing what he would do. "Like they never even happened."

"Lauren, don't do that – "

"Go to her, then" she said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to hear any of Joe's excuses.

"I'm sorry," Joe said, barely above a whisper. "You can, um, leave whenever you want. I just… I'm sorry." She closed her eyes as the tears began to spill out, and said nothing. Because he'd failed the test already. "I never meant to hurt you, Lo -"

"Just go!" Lauren shouted. She still couldn't quite grasp what was going on, how everything was falling apart, and all too quickly. Her heart was breaking more and more with every second.

Joe slowly walked back into the room, and grabbed his shows from where they'd fallen last night. On his way out, he said, "I didn't lie, last night. I do love you." She didn't meet his gaze. Because if everything they'd shared was just a thing-on-the-side to him, then why should she believe anything he said? "Fine then," Joe muttered, and he closed the door on his way out.

She made sure she was alone in the room before she let herself really cry. She curled up in Joe's sheets, questioning everything she'd let herself feel, not caring if she got mascara stains on his bed. She wasn't just sad, she was angry. And in shock. And jealous. And bitter. It was like every foul emotion she'd ever felt came bubbling up inside of her.

Mostly, she was wondering why Joe would do that. If he had a girlfriend, why did he try so hard to get Lauren to like him? Why did he make her fall for him if he knew that he had someone else? She would have been better off if she kept on hating Joe. Because that was a static emotion, just pure simple loathing. But this, what she felt now, was _dynamic _hatred, mixed with regret and pain and betrayal and, yes, even love. She'd let herself love Joe, when she knew she shouldn't. And she hated herself just as much as Joe for that. For being stupid. For falling for it.

When her tears were done, she sat up again, wiped her face dry, and slowly stood up. She just wanted to get back into the bed, but she knew she had to leave. Things were different now. She needed to be well gone by the time Joe came back. She told herself to stand. Take a step forward. Pick up her clothes. Dress herself. She sighed, realizing she'd have to walk all the way back to her apartment in the dress from last night. Taking a deep breath, Lauren went to Joe's dresser and took out a blue button-down. She pulled it on, feeling both comforted by the warmth, and disgusted by it. It smelled like Joe. Just a few hours ago, it was the most comforting smell she knew. But now it filled her with hatred.

Lauren pulled the sheets up on the bed, so that it gave no evidence that she'd ever been there. She walked back out the door, seeing every room in a new light. It wasn't a place that felt like a home anymore. It was just the house of a man who'd wronged her. And this other woman he was with. Lauren just hoped that the girl would go back to Arizona soon, so she could start to deal with this new level of detestation she felt for Joseph Walker.

She wanted nothing more than to just walk forward, move on, leave Joe behind. But, walking home, she knew that, no matter how much she hated Joe, she still loved him. And that thought sickened her, because she knew it was true.

* * *

When she got back to the apartment, she found Jaime sitting alone at the table, eating cereal. She looked up when Lauren walked in.

"Well you're up early. How was last night?" she asked with a wink. But her mischievous smile faded when she saw Lauren's expression, and a quavering lip leading into the meltdown.

Jaime stood, and led her to the couch, where Lauren collapsed, and started venting the whole story to her. It wasn't much of a story, as Lauren found, so much as it was just a simple confession: Joe had been deceiving her, and Lauren hadn't seen it coming. But most of it was just Lauren saying how much she wished she never even met him to begin with.

After a few minutes, Julia, after a morning jog, opened the door and came walking into the room. Her face fell immediately when she saw the sorry scene, Lauren sobbing on the couch, Julia trying to comfort her. And the first words out of her mouth were, "What. Did Walker. Do."


	10. Magnolia Wine

_Remove me like the ring you're wearing. Forget that far away I sleep._

* * *

She was beautiful. That's what Lauren was afraid of, yet what she had suspected nonetheless. And her suspicions were confirmed, seeing the girl seated next to Joe at the café. There was no real formal introduction for her though. Joe and Lauren hadn't spoken for a couple days, and that Wednesday, he showed up at lunchtime at the Treble Café with a beautiful blonde girl who could only be the infamous girlfriend. Lauren took their order pleasantly, showing no sign that she'd been with him only days before, smiling congenially as Joe introduced them, and not making any more small talk than necessary.

Lauren, standing back by the bar, didn't realize she was staring at them, until Julia came up next to her, and said, "So that's her."

"Yup," Lauren nodded.

"Who is she, then?" she prodded.

"Her name's Denise."

"Okay, but who is she?" Julia replied. "What's she like."

Lauren shrugged. "I have no idea." And quite frankly, she didn't care.

"You want me to hit her?" Julia said.

Knowing it was her way of kidding around and being supportive at the same time, Lauren cracked a smile. "No, that's alright." She turned and walked back to retrieve a tray from the kitchen.

Following behind her, Julia continued. "What about Walker?"

"Um, how about no?" Lauren said, smile faltering at his name.

"Have you even talked to him?" Julia asked, as they walked back towards the dining area, lingering by the bar so they could talk. "Since Sunday?"

"No, we actually haven't," Lauren said pointedly, "And we won't until I'm ready."

"And by that you mean…"

"When I'm able to look at him without wanting to shoot his brains out." They were quiet a moment, the light atmosphere flickering out fast. "I just need to wait for Denise to be gone, so Joe and I can talk it over."

"Why can't you talk it over now?" Julia asked, looking over Lauren's shoulder at Joe and Denise. It was actually kind of cute, seeing them together. As much as she hated to admit it, they had chemistry.

Lauren saw it too. "Look at them. She won't let him out of her sight. And I don't think he would want her to. He's perfectly happy. Why should I ruin it?"

Then Lauren turned away to get back to work. She didn't want to continue the conversation where it was headed. Not at work, in public, in the same place as Joe. The last thing she needed was another panic attack.

* * *

The door clicked shut after Joe and Denise left. Lauren staring after them. Joe, walking away on the other side of the glass, stole a glance back. He met Lauren's gaze for a second, before Lauren turned away.

"Lopez," said a voice. She looked up. It was Dylan. "You okay?"

Lauren nodded.

"Hey," he said, coming towards her. "I know it might be tough. But you don't need a guy who's gonna turn his head aside the moment someone else comes around."

She held her head up. "Right. Thanks Dylan." He patted her on the shoulder and got back to work. Lauren locked eyes with Julia across the restaurant. She walked over to her, and said, "I'm taking a break. Be back in fifteen," then promptly locked herself in the staff room for the next few minutes.

* * *

With the whole new schedule at the café, Meredith was slotted to spend that evening onstage, making the audience laugh. (It was actually very good in a business way, because people would often spit their drinks out in laughter and have to order another one.) The boys' band came to watch her perform, and, of course, Joe brought along Denise again. Julia took their table this time, and Lauren managed to ignore them (with the exception of a friendly hello to Joey, Joe Moses, and Darren when they walked in) for the entire time. When Meredith's performance was over, Lauren was relieved that it would only be a couple more minutes, and Joe would be gone. But her hopes of a quick getaway was dashed.

She saw Brian talking to the boys at their table, then he came back to talk to Lauren. "Hey, impromptu staff meeting right after closing. So hang around, I just got done telling the guys." And he was off without giving Lauren time to respond.

She hoped that, even though the band had to stay for the meeting, that Joe's girlfriend would go home on her own. No such luck. She stayed behind, sitting with the band. Julia and Lauren took a seat alongside Meredith at the other table, and other staff members quickly fell into place. Brian stood before them.

"Alright, guys, I'm sure you're all wondering what this is about," he said. "Well, a few hours ago, I got really good news." He paused for dramatic effect.

"Get on with it!" Darren called out with a laugh.

"Alright, alright. Well, is anyone familiar with the Rosenthal Center a few blocks away? It's a small independent theater company, but they're moving to a different venue. So there's a great big ballroom stage area that's currently out of use. Owner called me up, offered me a price. And since we've been so successful the last couple months I was able to accept. So, fellas… we're upgrading."

By instinct, Lauren looked to Joe the moment she heard the good news. But he was wrapped up on Denise, so she turned to hug Julia instead. But everyone was buzzing. Because that was the biggest news most of them have had in a while. Switching to a bigger venue meant they were all growing, as a company, as a business, as performers.

"So when are we moving?" Moses asked.

"This Sunday," Brian answered. "Saturday will be our last show in this little place, and then next week, we're opening at a new location. There will be a lot of work to do, so, until then, everyone will have to help out, and I mean everyone. I know we just got used to a new schedule, but, guys, this is even bigger than that. We'll have more room onstage, and a much bigger house, so not only we'll need to hire more waiters…"

"Hey," said Joey, "If Julia and Lauren are waitresses when they're not performing, why can't we do that?"

The other band members groaned, but Brian thought it was a great idea. "Right then," he said. "Let's get this show on the road." That sentence didn't really make sense with the situation, but it was alright, because everyone understood the sentiment.

When they were dismissed, Lauren went back to the staff room to get her things. She hung up her apron, donned her coat, and was about to head out, when someone came into the room behind her.

"Hey," he said.

She didn't look up, because she knew Joe Walker's voice well enough. "Hey."

"I haven't seen you much in the last few days," he said.

"Nope," Lauren agreed. They were quiet a few moments. Joe didn't know what to say. Lauren just wanted him to leave.

After a pause, Joe said, "So you met Denise today."

"She seems nice," Lauren said bitterly, even though it was true.

"Yeah," Joe said. "You'd like her." Lauren nodded, still turned away. "We met at our high school's dance, junior year. She was the new girl, and since it was such a small town, everyone was already friends. She had a hard time fitting in at first. But at the dance, her date ditched her, and mine was being annoying, so I went and asked Denise for a dance. And we just hit it off…" He didn't know why he was telling her all this. He was just hoping she would turn around and talk to him. When it became clear she was not going to respond, Joe said softly, "Lauren, I'm sorry."

Finally, she turned to face him. "Yeah?" she said. "Good." Then she pushed past him and out the door, where Julia was waiting for them to go home. She didn't talk on the way home, and Julia didn't press her for information. She knew better than to make Lauren upset when she didn't want to talk.

* * *

**Hey guys. It took me longer than usual to complete this chapter, and honestly it was pretty hard to write. I don't know why, I was having trouble with the song and I - I - I'M SORRY! Phew. So yeah. Don't forget to review. Yeah. Thanks! :D**


	11. Skin and Bones

_You never planned to love me for this long a time._

* * *

It was Friday, the last karaoke night that the Treble Café would host. Brian made the decision to end karaoke nights after their move to the larger venue. After all, they were starting to be recognized as a well known place of performance, and silly karaoke just didn't fit in with the "new image" Brian was aiming for. After the announcement that it would be the last karaoke night, plus the fact that it was the second-to-last night in that location, more people than usual came out to partake. Because of this, Brian got Joey and Darren to help out as waiters. And because of that, Joe and Denise came to see their friends at work yet again.

They arrived just as the pianist Tyler Brunsman was finishing up playing a song, and introducing the open mic segment. Lauren, who was working the bar that night, cringed as she saw them come directly to the back. There was no way she could ignore them now.

She got them their drinks, and made casual small talk for a few minutes, until someone else came to the bar and she had an excuse to ignore them. But soon she found herself in an awkward conversation with Denise and Joe. It was strange to her how normal it seemed, that Denise didn't suspect a thing. She felt bad for her, really. It was clear how into Joe that Denise was, and Joe seemed to return most of the affection.

A few singers into the karaoke night, someone in the crowd, a fan of the boys' band it seemed, called out, "Let's have Walker sing something!" Everyone turned in their seats to where Joe and Denise were sitting. He smiled in shock as his friends egged him on, hooting and hollering along with the fans. He shook his head and turned around, smiling even as the crowd cheered him on.

"Go on," Denise said, nudging his arm with a laugh. "Give us a song!"

Joe laughed and stood up, to the thrill of the audience. He walked up to the stage, looking vengefully at Darren and Joey, who were laughing at their friend's expense. Joey turned to Lauren and mouthed, "My idea!" She laughed and discretely raised glass to him.

Lauren suddenly realized, with a sinking feeling, that she was alone at the bar with Denise. She hoped that Denise would be enthralled in Joe's performance (which promised to be hilarious, as Darren had convinced him to sing "Like A Virgin,") but to Lauren's dismay, Denise seemed to think less of it. She smiled, but turned around to take a sip of her drink.

Rather than sit quietly for an awkward moment or two, Lauren said, "So, Denise, how are you liking New York?"

"Oh, it's so big!" she exclaimed with a smile. "I was afraid I was going to get lost. It was scary at first, but apart from the first night, I've had Joe to protect me." She giggled a bit, which made Lauren's heart sink more. But then a thought occurred to her.

She kept her voice steady, and replied, "Why not the first night? Where was he then?"

With the wave of a hand, she replied, "Oh, he was out with some friends really late, and his phone had died, so he didn't see I was in town."

"And you're just going to believe him?" Lauren said, struggling to act like she didn't know anything. "If it were me, I'd never let a guy out in the city alone."

Instantly, her eyes widened. "What – have you heard something about Joe? Has he… was he seeing other girls?" She was visibly terrified. And Lauren's pity for her rose all the more.

"No," Lauren recovered quickly. "I'm just saying… You must trust him a lot."

Denise calmed down immediately, and said, "I trust him completely. He was my first love, and, just between you and me, Lauren… if there's anything I believe in, it's love. Our love."

Lauren could tell by her voice that Denise was starting to get defensive, so she just smiled, and said, "Oh of course," and they went back to watching Joe's hilarious performance.

They didn't talk much when Joe got back to Denise, and Lauren was fine with that, plus she had other customers to help. She made it through the end of the night, Brian closing it out with a bittersweet farewell. Lauren felt strange about the move. It seemed like more of a symbolic change than anything, like they were progressing, making something. Even though she wasn't shrouded in stardom, she was a part of something, and that felt good.

At the end of the night, Lauren found herself, stalled by answering a text message, alone in the staff room. Remembering Joe's habit of coming in whenever she was alone there, she quickly put her phone down and grabbed her things, preparing to leave. But just as she did, the door opened, and there stood Joe Walker.

In no mood to talk to him, Lauren said quickly, "Doesn't your little girlfriend miss you right now?"

"No," Joe said, "She's out there talking with the others. I got them to distract her, so you and I could talk."

"What is there to talk about?" Lauren asked.

"Well... I mean… _us_," was his reply. "You and I. Listen, Lauren –" he searched for the words to use, and Lauren remembered how cute it was when he got tongue-tied. But she quickly shook the thought away as he continued, stepping forward and lowering his voice, as to not be heard. "We had something. Maybe not as long as Denise and I did, but whatever happened between you and me… It was better than anything I ever had with her. I expected to forget about those feelings for you when Denise came back. But they never went away. Not at all. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still crazy about you. "

"So are you saying you're going to dump her for me?" She was sick of all the beating around the bush.

But he shook his head. "I… I'm not saying that."

"Then why are you even here?" she shouted, throwing her arms up in anger. "Make up your mind, Joe. What do you want? _Who _do you want?"

"I don't know! All I know is that I can't stop thinking about you. Whenever I'm alone, or with Denise even, all I think of is you. And I hate how I hurt you, Lo. I _hate _it. I wish I never did…" He was coming closer to her, and Lauren wasn't backing away.

"I just…" Lauren's voice trailed off this time, coming back in softly, "Why did you do it, then? Why did you lie to me, and cheat on Denise, if you love her so much?"

"Because I knew you were something special the moment I saw you." He was very close now. Lauren knew she should back away. But she didn't. "And only an idiot would let a girl like you get away."

And then his lips were on hers, and her hands were drifting up towards his face. And they both knew it was wrong this time, both parties guilty, with Denise in the next room. But they didn't care. Not in that one moment. Because everything she felt for Joe came rushing back into her head. She thought she should protest, say no, refuse. But it was just him and her, like it always should have been. Things seemed different, seemed right.

Until the door opened.

"J – Joe?"

They hurriedly broke apart, to see Denise standing in the door, face growing red as she took in what she was seeing. Her eyes were quickly filling with tears, and she was shaking her head in disbelief. She didn't say anything, for she was completely lost for words. She just gave them each a flaming look before she bolted, slamming the door behind her. They both could hear her burst into tears on the way out.

"Denise, wait!" Joe called, moving to chase after her.

"Really?," Lauren shouted in angry exasperation. "You're picking her over me_ again_!?"

Joe hesitated, his hand on the doorknob. He looked back at Lauren, conflicted and upset. But he knew he had to chase after Denise. Because she knew now, and the secret was out. And he would have a lot of answering for to do as it was. He threw open the door and ran out, calling Denise's name.

* * *

It was hours later, Lauren was sitting on the couch of her apartment, next to Julia and Darren, who were watching a movie, with Jaime asleep in the next room. But Lauren wasn't paying attention to the show. She was waiting for the phone to ring.

After resurfacing from the staff room, red-faced and scared, she'd been told that Joe went to talk to Denise, and that Joe said he'd call Lauren to explain later. Julia, trying to take Lauren's mind off of it, invited Darren over to watch the movie so that they could all hang out. The movie was nearly over, when Darren withdrew his hand from around Julia to check a message on his phone.

"Lauren, it's him," he said. "But he says he needs to talk to you, but he didn't want to risk calling in case Denise found out.."

"Let me see, then," she said, reaching for the phone.

Pulling it back, Darren explained, "He says he needs to see you face to face."

"Alright," she replied, standing up and heading towards the door. "Tell him I'll be there in – "

"Actually he said he's coming here. Already on his way."

For some reason, that got on Lauren's nerves. But she knew why she shouldn't go to his place, what with Denise and everything. "Fine," she said, going to the kitchen, just to have something to do. She couldn't just sit around anymore.

"We'll get out of your hair when he comes here," Julia said.

And sure enough, in a few minutes, Darren and Julia went outside to walk aimlessly around, maybe go out for some waffles or ice cream, until they thought it was safe to come back. And after only a minute or two of silence, there was a knock at the door. Taking a deep breath, Lauren answered it.

"Hey," she said to Joe.

"Hey," he said back. "Can I come in?"

She nodded, and they stepped inside. Joe looked down, and seemed to be trying to think of something to say. Lauren didn't rush him. As long as Jaime didn't wake up, they had plenty of time to talk about whatever he needed to. Julia and Darren wouldn't come back for a while, she knew.

"So I told Denise," he said at last. "About you and me."

"How'd that go?" Lauren said flatly.

"She was angry. Real angry. Said she guessed it all along, and that her worst fears were only confirmed."

"Well that's a lie," Lauren snorted. "She told me earlier today that she didn't suspect a thing."

"Oh," was all Joe could say.

After another pause, Lauren, shifting on her feet, said, "What… What's going to happen now?"

"Well, for starters… Denise is leaving. Going back home"

Lauren's eyes widened. "What?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah. She said she couldn't think things through clearly, that the city was messing with her head. She'll be on the soonest flight she can get." That would be it, then. Denise would be leaving, and soon. It seemed too easy to be true.

"I didn't think she'd be one to run away from a – "

Joe cut her off. "And I'm going with her."


	12. Woman Up

_Baby, you can't keep waiting round. Love's your own choice to be found._

* * *

As soon as the words left his lips, _I'm going with her, _everything stopped. Lauren couldn't believe what she just heard. She stared at him a moment, before realizing that her mouth was hanging open. She closed it quickly, and realized that she should probably say something. "What?" she breathed. _Another shocker from Walker._

Joe nodded, refusing to meet Lauren's gaze. Because he was afraid of how she would react, although he suspected it would be this way. "I'm going back to Arizona."

Lauren leaned against the table behind her. "I can't believe it – you're just leaving? Just like that?"

"I had to agree to go back, Lauren," he said, frustrated at himself and the situation. "It was the only thing that would make Denise forgive me."

"Why do you care if she forgives you or not, Joe?" Lauren asked spitefully.

"Because she's my girlfriend – "

"Yeah," she put her hands on her hips, "and for a while back there I thought _I _was your girlfriend. But as soon as Denise came back you abandon me."

"It's not like that, Lauren."

"Then what's it like? Tell me, Joe. Now's your chance to explain things to me. Tell me what this is all about because I don't understand it at all."

"It's just that I don't want to hurt her."

"Oh, but you're just fine with hurting me."

"It kills me to hurt you, Lauren! But I've got no other choice!" He paused seeing Lauren was becoming more upset, and took a steadying breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted. It's just frustrating… Look… I won't be away forever. Just for a few weeks. Maybe a couple months."

"A couple months," Lauren scoffed.

"The band will have to get a new drummer for now. It won't be fun to say goodbye. But I'll be back. And who knows…" Something in his voice was changing. And Lauren didn't trust it. "When I come back, maybe I won't be with her at all anymore… Maybe when I come back…" He placed a hand on Lauren's arm. "… I can be with you."

Looking away, she said, "And what am I supposed to do? Just wait around like a good little girl for you to return?" She shook of his hand and stepped back.

"No, I just thought –"

"Because that's not going to happen, Joe. Even if I'm not completely over you now, and I'll admit that I'm not, you can be sure that by the time you get back from Arizona, _I will be_." He could tell by the tone of her voice and the fire in her eyes that she was completely sincere. And, to her, it had reached a final ultimatum. "So what'll it be? Her or me?"

"You're not going to make me choose between you two right now," he replied, tense with frustration.

"Why not?" she shouted back, matching his volume.

"Because – Because… Agh, do you even know how this feels? I love you, Lauren! I've only known you for a few months now, but I _know_ I love you. But I love Denise too. And I've loved Denise for _years_. I've spent_ years_ of my life loving her. How do I say it's all over? How am I just supposed to throw that all away?"

"You threw it away," Lauren answered, "when you asked me out and followed me home from work, if you'll remember."

"Don't act like you're not grateful, Lauren. I saved you that night!"

"And then you _made me fall in love with you_. You didn't have to do any of that!"

"_Well I did_, so –"

"JESUS!" Both turned around to see where the cry came from. It was Jaime, rubbing her eyes sleepily in the threshold of the room. "These walls are PAPER THIN and you guys are having a SHOUTING MATCH. Kindly remember that some of us are TRYING TO SLEEP."

"Sorry," Joe said bitterly. He and Lauren realized how loudly they'd been yelling at each other, and were ashamed that they didn't take into account that others might hear. They both cast their eyes downward, embarrassed for themselves.

"Keep it down, people," Jaime complained.

"Actually," Lauren told her, "Joe was just leaving. Isn't that right, Joe?"

Joe looked from Lauren to Jaime, then back to Lauren. For some reason, he'd lost the words he'd wanted to say. At any rate, it was clear that neither of them could go on without shouting again. He nodded, and said, "Yeah. Bye, then." And he was out the door a second later.

Jaime, who was calming down from her rude awakening, came up to Lauren, noticing she was upset. "Is everything okay?"

Lauren would have replied if she thought she could without exploding into anger and sadness and everything in between. Jaime, sensing how distressed Lauren was struggling not to become, then suggested the one thing she knew would raise Lauren's spirits: girl's night.

When Darren and Julia returned a few minutes later, they found Jaime and Lauren sitting in front of the tv, eating ice cream and watching _Mean Girls._ Julia, seeing what was happening, quickly said goodnight to Darren and sent him on his way, before joining in, popping some popcorn for the event.

In no time at all, they were laughing at the movie, throwing popcorn at the screen, talking over it, sharing stories about old high school boyfriends, and having an altogether amazing time completely distracting Lauren from Joe's utter douchebaggery and assholery.

After the girls stopped laughing at a story of one of Jaime's old relationships, Lauren sat back and said, "Thanks, guys. For this. It's a good break from all the Joe drama lately."

"I'm sorry," Julia said, trying to keep the mood light. "But we'd known all along that Joe was an asshole."

"Yeah," Jaime agreed. "This is just another one of his stupid shenanigans. It's not your fault he's such a butt fart face."

Lauren grinned, and replied, "Oh I know it's not my fault. It's his. It's his decision to leave, and as far as I'm concerned, I don't care if he ever comes back."

Julia and Jaime agreed, and they went back to watching the movie. By the time it was over, they were all tired out from laughing and talking, and Julia and Jaime were thouroughly convinced that Lauren would take no time at all recovering from the damage done by Joe. And Lauren had even begun to convince herself.

But, in the silence of the night, lying awake in bed, she knew that, if she only had a day or two left with Joe, she would tell him the truth about how she felt. Because she had a song she'd been working on. One last song for Joe Walker.

* * *

**Wow, thanks to everyone for sticking with the story this far. Regretablly, it's beginning to wrap up. Only a couple chapters left now! Thank you so much for your support and don't forget to review. :)**


	13. Animal Love 2

_And it's a long, long way to go_  
_I know you know..._  
_Can you tell me when it is I'll move on?_

* * *

They all thought that Joe would be gone by that afternoon, with how he had been acting the night before. Because of this assumption, Julia had gone into rehearsal all day in order to fill in for Joe in his band that evening. They were all prepared for his absence, but, staring out on the stage, Julia saw him and Denise take a seat in the middle of the floor.

"I went out to talk to him," upon hearing his voice, Julia turned around, and saw Brian behind her, following her line of sight to Joe.

"Do you know what he's still doing here?" she asked. "I didn't expect to see him, much less Denise. Shouldn't they be on a flight by now?"

"Denise's flight leaves later on," he explained. "Joe is staying to get the rest of their things, then flying out tomorrow."

"After everything he's done," Julia muttered, "He still has the gall to show up? And why is Denise here at all? She should hate us all by now, for keeping Joe's secret from her."

Brian shrugged. "I'm just worried about Lauren."

"Has she seen him yet?" she asked.

Brian was about to reply that he didn't think so, when another person entered the wings of the stage. They turned to look at her when Lauren said, "So Joe and Denise are here."

"Yeah," Julia said, taking a step back.

"Well," Lauren said, "Good." And then she was gone again, backstage.

Julia and Brian exchanged a look, before shrugging and moving in their own separate ways to start the show. The lights dimmed, and Julia got to the green room right as Brian was starting the introduction. Upon entering the room, Julia was called over by Lauren, who was sitting with Jaime.

"Guys," Lauren said, "I was thinking. Do you think we can add another song to the set tonight?"

Jaime was confused. "Another song? But the only new one we have is –"

"I know its short notice," Lauren pleaded, "But I need to sing this song. We've had enough practice, guys, you know we could do it. And I'm singing lead on it anyways, so you'll be fine, Jaime."

After another minute of prodding, Lauren successfully changed the lineup. In all honesty, Jaime and Julia had suspected as much. This was the song that Lauren had written, the one that, in hearing it, they had suspected was about Joe, but they never asked her for confirmation. They supposed that, given the circumstances, there could be no other inspiration. And this would be Joe's last chance to hear it.

So, at the end of their set, instead of bidding everyone goodnight, Lauren stood and addressed the audience. Everyone perked up in their seats; this meant something important. Lauren usually never took center-stage, and everyone, even Denise, who had every reason to hate Lauren, found herself equally intrigued by what was going to happen.

"Hey everyone," Lauren said. "We've got one more song for you tonight." Everyone cheered, and Lauren, for the first time, stole a glance down at Joe. Their eyes locked for a moment, and in that split second, she remembered when things were simple. When he was Joe and she was Lauren and they were together and things were good. But then he became the cheater and she became the other woman and everything fell apart.

She turned her attention back to the audience and continued without faltering, "It's a new one that I've written." She looked back at Joe when she said, "And it's called _Animal Love_, too."

The audience applauded politely as Jaime played the first chords. Then they fell silent as Lauren began to sing. She usually sang backup, if any. This was the first song, they realized, that featured her voice directly. When Joe realized this, it confirmed to him what the song was: a last message.

Lauren knew he would understand the song. After all, it was partly based off of his own song, and given the same name to drive in the point. But she tried her best not to sing it directly to him. But the chorus was approaching, and she knew she couldn't pretend forever. She looked right at him, as she sang it out.

"_Tell me, ooh_," she sang. "_What am I gonna do with this love for you_?"

In some sort of response, Joe pursed his lips together and made a weak attempt to smile at her. Just get the message across that he understood. That he was sorry. Lauren saw in his eyes another apology. She knew him well enough by then to understand that look of regret. And though she tried, she just couldn't look away from him for the rest of the song.

By the time it was over, Denise had noticed it. She was growing restless and frustrated, seeing how Lauren's song was unabashedly dedicated to her boyfriend. She thought his feelings for her would be gone, and that he would live up to his promise to be faithful to Denise from now on, but that look on his face said otherwise.

"Come on," Denise said, standing up. "We're leaving."

The song was nearly over, but not so that nobody would notice the couple leaving during the show. It wasn't rude, of course, people got up and left regularly; they were a restaurant after all, and when people were done eating they were welcome to leave. Only usually not in such a hurry. In such a still song, as well, when it was bound to draw attention.

Joe looked back at Lauren, who noticed the ordeal playing out before her. He looked back to Denise, and for a moment, it looked like he was going to stay. But, with a fleeting look back to the stage, Joe got up and followed Denise to the door.

They were gone just as Lauren finished the last line of the song, and the audience roared in applause.

* * *

_LATER…_

Joe paced up and back, back and forth in his room, thoughts banging around in his head without rest. Denise was gone. He'd just driven her to the airport, an early flight preparing to leave a little after five. It was so late now, he figured the threshold for sleep had passed. He'd never be able to sleep anyways, knowing that when he woke up, the day would only hold his departure from New York, his true home, and would lead to his arrival back at a place that he had never seemed to fit in.

He remembered what Denise said, saying goodbye at the airport. "Joe, just… Remember where you're from. Remember who you are. Who you really are." She kissed his cheek, and said, "I'll be waiting for you," before she dashed to board her flight.

What had that even meant? Well of course he knew what she meant. She meant that she wanted him to be the boy he was in high school, not the man he'd come to be. She had fallen in love with a person who no longer existed. They both knew that, but Denise had held onto it stronger than others would have. And Joe had let her believe that he was still the same, that he still had the capacity to love her as he had.

He had given Denise his word that he would be back with her, by her side. He wished that he had just told her about Lauren from the start. Then she would have just gone back home heartbroken, instead of asking him to come along with her. He wished with all his heart that he could just ignore Denise and stay in New York. He didn't want to leave his home.

So he paced up and back, back and forth, and he knew what he had to do. He knew his duty, he knew his place. But he didn't want to just leave again, without a goodbye. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote down what he was feeling in a letter. When he was done, he looked it over, and folded it into an envelope. He then took out his phone and called Joey Richter.

"I need you to do me a favor," he said on the phone.

"Sure, man," Joey replied. "What is it?"

Joe picked up his letter, and said softly, "I need you to deliver a message."

* * *

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING, AFTER I'VE BEEN A POOP AND TAKING FOREVER TO WRITE THIS.**

**I actually wrote it up a while ago, but recently I've been feeling weird about writing fanfiction about/shipping real people.**

**But I can get over it in order to finish the story! :)**

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT and I promise I won't take forever this time.**


	14. Human

_I don't blame you for wandering._

_'Cause you're only human._

* * *

_ Hey,_

_ So I'm not too good with words. You know that well enough. After all this time I only ever managed to write you one sappy love poem, and even that one sucked. Do you remember it? Here's what I can remember from it._

_ Each day that I'm not with you  
Is like a day I'm dying  
I swear I'll always love you  
When it seems I'm not trying._

_ Don't even lie to me, I know its complete shit. But I was thinking of it earlier today, and I realized that that last line is true. I love most when I don't have to try. You see, love isn't a test. Love isn't a quest or a battle or an accomplishment. Love just happens. It shouldn't take hours of struggle, it should just sort of… be. And I realized that I have to try, and I mean really try, to feel what I used to._

_ And I don't have to try with her. With her, it just seems right. I could write a thousand words about her, a thousand poems and songs and sonnets, without even trying. And that's what love is. To me, at least. I may be wrong, but I can't risk making another mistake like this. So I'm sorry, Denise, but I won't be getting on that plane tomorrow. I'm staying here._

Denise looked up from the note, which had been shoved into her hand just moments before going through security. Due to delays, she had waited a while before getting in line in the first place. She had been just about to go through when Joey had come up to her out of nowhere, telling her he had an urgent message. She had waited until she was seated at the gate to read the letter, and she was glad she had. Her breath caught in her throat, and she fear she would start crying, right there in public. But her thoughts were torn away, by a voice from the ceiling telling her it was time to board.

She was in flight when she decided to read the rest. Taking a breath, she opened the letter once more.

_I hope you know that I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry to be doing this to you. I could never regret any of the time I spent loving you, but I think we both know that that time is at an end. It's funny though; after all this time, I would have never guessed this is how we'd end. But it's better this way. I think you know that._

_ I wish you all the best, Denise. You're going to find a man one day who will love you like you need to be loved, and I sincerely hope you'll be happy with your choices. And I think I'll be happy with mine._

_ Love,  
Joe Walker_

She looked up and down the letter, willing the words to change. When they stayed the same, relaying the same message over and over again, and she had to accept the truth, she crumpled up the note, and stared out the window at the clouds she was in.

But aside from a tear or two, Denise was surprised to find that she was not breaking down. She was sad, naturally., and she knew that she was going to have a good cry when she got home, of course. But sadness was the most of it, sadness for the loss of a relationship. Just sadness. Not anger or rage or regret. And in her heart, she couldn't bring herself to hate him for what he did. She wished she could, but try as she might to feel it, the hate would not come.

She had suspected it, after all, and her mind had been preparing her for the let down. With one letter, it was all finished, and the story of Joe Walker and Denise Donovan was over at last. And yet, it seemed a great weight lifted from her shoulders. She decided that she had put too much faith in Joe in the first place. He was never her knight in shining armor, her angel come to save her. He was, in the end, only human after all.

And he was in the past.

* * *

It was late, but he hoped she would be up. He knocked on her door, and stepped back to wait. He would wait all night if he had to. He would wait forever if it came to that.

But his waiting was only for a few seconds, and a moment later the door slowly opened, revealing a tired-looking Lauren. She hadn't been able to get herself to go to sleep, and had been awake and in the kitchen when she heard the door. She stared up at him expectantly, refusing to let her face betray any emotion.

"She's gone," Joe said, because he didn't know what else to say.

"And you're leaving tomorrow," Lauren said quietly. "So why are you here?"

"Because," he answered, stepping forward, "I'm not leaving tomorrow. I'm not leaving at all. I'm staying."

She didn't understand. "Don't you want to be with her?"

"No," he replied, as Lauren inched the door open a bit more. "I want to be with you… If you'll have me."

Lauren didn't know what to say. Inside, her heart was swelling with joy, glad beyond belief that Joe had returned to her. But she remembered everything they'd been through in the first place, and didn't think she was ready to just take him back. She kept her face blank, a stone statue.

"You don't have to say yes tonight," Joe continued. "But I promise, no more lies, no more deceit. No more assholery or douchebaggery or any stupidity on my part. If you want me, I'll be completely devoted to _you_, Lauren. I still love you. I still... Just… Say something. Please." She didn't, but stayed silent, appraising him as he stood, pleading with her. Accepting defeat, he turned away. "Just let me know when you figure it out. You know how to reach me." And he began to walk down her hallway. A new silence froze in the air as the distance between them grew.

"It's late," Lauren called out, as he was about to go down the steps.

He turned eagerly back to face her. "What?"

"It's late. You must be tired," she opened the door all the way, inviting him over. "You might as well stay here tonight. We've got space on the couch."

Grinning, he hurried inside, and let Lauren get him a blanket for the sofa. As she was coming back over, he said, "So… are we good?" and reached for the blanket.

"Of course not," she replied, the hint of a smirk flitting across her face as she kept the blanket just out of his reach.

"But are we okay?" he said, grabbing for it again, laughing as she snatched it away once more.

He took another shot at it, and grabbed the corner of the folded up sheet. She tried to yank it away, but he held tight, following her motion, and suddenly they were standing facing each other, like so many other times before, held in place, each refusing to let go of the blanket between them. The atmosphere grew tense once more, but not in an entirely bad way; in a way that was wholly honest, like in those few breaths, no one would be able to tell a lie or speak anything other than what was in their hearts, no matter how hard they tried.

Lauren took a breath, and replied, "Yeah, Joe. We're okay." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek, before letting go of the blanket and turning to go to her own room. As she was at the threshold, she turned back as Joe had one more thing to say.

"Lauren?"

"Hmm?"

"Okay is wonderful."

* * *

_The end._

* * *

Wow, is this really the end of Animal Love? I can't believe it. This has been by far my favorite fanfic to write. I've loved molding my own characters out of people in real life, even if I did have second thoughts about it. (I probably won't do something like it in the future though.:P)

PLEASE leave comments, questions, your favorite parts of Animal Love, etc. in the reviews. I might bring up an epilogue in a few weeks.

THANK YOU so much for your continued support with this story. Also, if you haven't already, please check out my other fanfic, "A New Life," as I'll be adding a LOT more chapters to that. I'm really excited to take that story to many more places, so go check it out! (Also, I don't update usually unless I get at least 3 or 4 reviews on a chapter, so let me know if you like what you read!)

Thanks again, it's been real! :) 3


End file.
